


Changes

by ajay3bee



Category: Los Hombres de Paco
Genre: F/F, LHDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajay3bee/pseuds/ajay3bee
Summary: Double Drabble
Relationships: Silvia Castro León/María Jose "Pepa" Miranda Ramos
Kudos: 1





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through episode 85 (7x06).  
> Disclaimer: No infringement intended.

Silvia walked through the quiet apartment, thinking about the extraordinary changes that her life had undergone in the past five years.

Meeting Pepa again and falling in love with the woman that she had become. Moving in together, and then their awful argument and the break-up that had led to Pepa returning to Sevilla.

At the last doorway in the hall she paused, examining the partially closed door. Slowly she pushed it open, waiting as her eyes adjusted to the room’s low lighting. The memories kept coming.

Paco telling her of Pepa’s hospitalisation after an arrest had gone horribly wrong. The passionate reunion. Their chaotic wedding. And now….

Adoringly, Silvia contemplated the breathtaking picture of Pepa nursing their daughter. Her wife, their daughter, her family. It had a nice symmetry to it, Silvia thought.

Noiselessly, so as not to disturb the baby, Silvia knelt in front of Pepa. Alanze was suckling quietly, eyes closed in sleepy contentment. Silvia stroked her soft, dark hair and then brought Pepa’s free hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. Their eyes met.

“Everything okay Princesa?” Pepa asked.

“Yes, my love” Silvia replied, “You are here with me, how can it not be?”


End file.
